Bouquet de pensées
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Un recueil de mini-fics sur Pansy, sur le thème des couleurs des pensées. Essai 1 : Pensée noire, avec Lucius/Pansy! Essai 2 : Pansy/Olivier, pensée bleue
1. Pensée noire

**Titre**. _Pensée noire_

**Personnages/Pairing**: Pansy/Lucius, Pansy/Draco, Narcissa/Lucius, Draco/Astoria

**Disclaimer**:

**Rating** : PG-13 ?

**Défi **: 300 mots et puis c'est tout !

**Nombre de mots**: 300

Dans le langage des fleurs, la pensée noire signifie le chagrin d'amour sans espoir

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Pensée noire**_

C'était un homme impressionnant que Lucius Malefoy aux yeux de la petite Pansy. Devant ce géant glacial, ses parents s'inclinaient bien bas, attirés par le pouvoir de l'argent. Adolescente, elle comprend que sa mère, comme bien d'autres, n'hésite pas à payer largement de sa personne pour satisfaire Lord Malefoy.

Elle en vient à la mépriser, mais cela n'entame pas l'aura presque divine dont elle pare cet homme dur qui n'hésite pas à prendre pour maitresse la femme d'un partenaire en affaires et à le laisser savoir, de sa femme, du mari, de tout le monde sorcier. Tellement sûr de lui.

.

...

.

C'est le dépit qui pousse Pansy à devenir la maitresse de Lucius Malefoy. Draco lui a préféré Astoria, plus blonde et surtout non ternie par le souvenir du jour où elle-même a voulu livrer Potter à Voldemort. Bien mieux pour regagner la place perdue dans la société et Pansy est rejetée sans même un regard.

Quand Lucius la prend contre un mur, trousse ses jupes dans son bureau, la pousse à genoux rudement dans les jardins, c'est toujours un point qu'elle marque contre le souvenir de Draco et elle s'arrange pour que lui et sa grue blonde le sachent !

.

...

.

Ce sera à la mort de Lucius que les choses tourneront mal. Lorsqu'elle perçoit la brûlure du poison qui déjà la ravage, Pansy sait qu'elle n'y survivra pas. Narcissa et Draco ne l'ont épargné que le temps pour le corps de Lucius de refroidir.

Sa dernière pensée n'est pas pour l'amant qu'elle n'a jamais aimé mais pour les enfants qu'il lui a donnés. Jamais Draco ne soupçonnera qu'une Serpentarde comme elle ait confié ses enfants à l'autre camp, dès leur naissance, à _Loufoca_ elle-même!

Elle meurt en priant pour Lysander et Lorcan, espérant que Draco les cherche toujours en vain.

.

...


	2. Pensée bleue

**.**

**Titre**. _Pensée_ _bleue _

**Personnages/Pairing**: Pansy/Olivier

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 583

Dans le langage des fleurs, la pensée bleue signifie _j'ai confiance en votre amour_

* * *

><p><em>Pensée bleue<em>

Pour les filles sang-pure, les choix sont limités. C'est devenir Narcissa Malfoy, superbe et glaciale, enfermée dans son Manoir somptueux pendant que son mari réchauffe le lit de toutes les catins du pays ou être sa sœur Andromeda et choisir l'amour plutôt que la fortune.

Bien sûr, quelques unes ont les deux, mais quelles sont les chances d'hériter d'un mari dont on puisse tomber amoureuse, dans une société dont la moitié des fils sont rendus débiles ou vicieux pour cause de consanguinité ?

Pansy avait fait son choix et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se préparait pour le grand bal d'Hallowen des Malfoy comme un général fourbissant ses armes. Ce soir, elle reviendrait chez elle avec le nom de son futur mari, elle serait fiancée dans trois mois, mariée dans neuf, et enfin loin de ce château glacial où ses parents se faisaient la guerre depuis le lendemain de leur propre mariage ! Elle espérait que l'homme qu'elle harponnerait ce soir aimerait le soleil, parce qu'elle avait envie d'une longue croisière dans les îles en voyage de noces. Il faudrait bien cela pour la réchauffer.

«Satin noir ou velours vert ? » interrogea-t-elle, en brandissant deux cintres et leur contenu vers Millicent, censée l'aider mais apparemment plus intéressée par le dernier _Sorcière hebdo_.

« Ce n'est pas la robe dont tu te plaignais qu'elle te faisait ressembler à une putain ?

— J'ai vingt-sept ans, Mill', c'est maintenant ou jamais, sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à rester vieille fille ou pire, _épouser un Weasley_ ! Alors j'ai besoin de ressembler à une putain !

—Personnellement, le petit officier ministériel…

—Voilà qui ravirait Gregory.

—Cela lui apprendrait à passer plus de temps avec son équipe qu'avec moi ! »

Pansy soupira et jeta les robes sur le lit, avant de se replonger dans ses tiroirs. Où était ce bustier noir et vert qui lui faisait gagner deux tailles de bonnet ? Ses pensées déraillèrent brusquement quand sa main droite effleura un petit paquet de papier de soie, bien caché entre les soutien-gorges.

« _Je ne suis pas riche, je n'ai pas un grand nom et ma carrière est à la merci d'une blessure idiote. Mais je t'aime, et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. J'arrêterai même le Quidditch, si tu le désires. S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y. Je sais que notre amour peut survivre, même si c'est différent de ce que tu as connu enfant. Je sais que nous pouvons être heureux, j'ai confiance en nous»_

Et puis il lui avait donné le petit bouquet de pensées bleues séchées. Tellement différent des immenses gerbes d'orchidées que les jeunes sang-purs envoyaient quotidiennement à leur fiancée. Tellement plus vrai. Olivier avait le cœur à la bonne place et était prêt à lui donner son nom, se moquant totalement des gens qui persifleraient sur la Serpentarde cherchant à se racheter une réputation. Il lui donnerait son nom, il ne la tromperait jamais, il serait là pour éduquer leurs enfants au lieu de les confier à une infinie succession de précepteurs, mais Olivier, même s'il travaillait cinquante semaines par an toute sa vie, ne pourrait jamais lui offrir qu'une petite maison dans la banlieue londonienne et des vacances raisonnables en Europe.

En trois pas, Pansy jeta les fleurs et le papier qui les enrobait dans le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, puis retourna à ses préparatifs.

Si elle avait les yeux un peu humides, c'était en pensant à la taille du solitaire qui servirait de bague de fiançailles, sûrement.

***F.


End file.
